Naruto's Resolve
by Chapsticks2
Summary: When Naruto's secret is revealed by Mizuki, Naruto vows to become stronger and protect his precious people. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Resolve**

I don't own Kishimoto's Naruto.

Full summary: After being told by Mizuki that he contains the Kyuubi. Naruto vows to become stronger to protect his precious people. Even putting up with sakura's Bull shit.

"Normal speaking"

**"Demon, Inner persona speaking"**

**_'Demon , inner persona thinking'_**

'Normal thinking '

**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**

A/N: this is my first Naruto fanfic, so feel free to flame and make suggestions about how to improve.

Nnnnnnnnneeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Naruto ran forward, ignoring the dull throbbing beginning to grow in His feet as he bursts through into a clearing. Sitting down with his back against the large oak tree. He then began to review his thoughts on the situation.

'_Mizuki-teme tricks me into stealing the forbidden scroll, tells me I contain a demon and that the only person who likes me as a human hates me'_ He pondered. ' _Yea right_. _I've known Iruka sensei since I started the academy and he's never wished me ill'._

A scream travelled across the vast forest .Naruto looked in the direction of the sound and charged toward it with renewed vigour. To help Him, he moulded chakra and remembering what the book said, pin pointed it to his nose. The jinchuriki jumped through the path of trees, landing gracefully on the one Iruka was sat again.

"Why did you protect the demon when he was the one the who attacked and killed your parents" Shouted Mizuki

"You're wrong Mizuki. Naruto isn't a demon. His Naruto Uzumaki. Konoha's most Surprising ninja" exclaimed Iruka

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtttttttttttttttttt

The Sandaime Hokage sat in his office. A smile crossed his wrinkled old face as he pierced his gaze intensely at his crystal ball.

_'This his nearly as good as Icha Icha Paridaise'_ He thought

'_Nearly'_

Nnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Naruto's eyes glistened and began to moist at Iruka's words. He looked down at Mizuki and his eyes hardened as Mizu-teme cocked back his arm as a large shuriken appeared in his grasp.

"Hope you join that demon in hell when kill him" he said with a hint of insanity.

He flung his arm forward and flicked his wrist as the shuriken was let loose. Mizuki's eyes widened as he's shuriken slowed down its spinning, creating a screeching sound, sparks flying every were.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Naruto jumped down as the shuriken neared Iruka and stopped the shuriken with he's kunai. He then grabbed it and tossed it aside. Behind him, Iruka was still with shock as he the shuriken stopped. He hadn't seen Naruto stop it. Just an orange blur.

"You tried to hurt Iruka-sensei, because of that, I'll kill you" said Naruto as the teen glared at Mizuki with such hate that he withered a bit.

" Yea right demon, I'll bring back your head to the village and become a hero" he retorted.

"Try your best fool, I'll give it back a hundred fold." Said Naruto, brimming with an air of confidence.

He made a cross hand sign at which Mizuki and Iruka's eyes widened.

**"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU"** said Naruto.  
The nearby trees and space was littered with exact copies of Nartuo, each flexing their fists, muscles,etc as they began to taunt Mizuki.

A chorus of

"If you're not coming, then we are" was heard as the bushins began to beat Mizuki into a bloody pulp. A hair raising scream that made the sandaime and Iruka cringed in fear. After beating mizuki into a barely recognizable piece of human flesh, Iruka called Naruto over. He then told him to close his eyes and placed his head band on naruto's blond locks. Naruto then opened his eyes in surprise.

"You're now a full fledged Konoha genin. Well done Naruto" said Iruka with a brotherly smile.

"Arigato Iruka sensei" said Naruto

"No problem, although, why did you hide your talent. Your at least low-mid Chunin?" asked Iruka.

"Well if the villagers found out that the demon"

(Iruka noticeably flinched)

"was better than their prized Uchiha, I would be killed so I failed on purpose. If I was a shinobi, I have an excuse because ninjas have to be strong" said Naruto.

"I'm Proud of you naruto. You've grown up a lot" said Iruka with a chuckle.

"Yatta" exclaimed Naruto

Nnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

In the deep recesses of Naruto's mind, A large red fox with matching eyes and nine tails waving lazily behind it. The kyuubi watched the whole scenario and was deeply interested.

'** I will train you . You have potential to be the most powerful shinobi to be ever produced. I will make sure to make amends. It's the least I can do for you**

**.NARUTO.  
**Nnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

This is the first chappie.

R&R

Jutsu Library.

**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**- Shadow clones.  
Makes exact copies of the user. They can perform jutsu but can be destroyed with one hit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Resolve**

I don't own Kishimoto's Naruto.

Full summary: After being told by Mizuki that he contains the Kyuubi. Naruto vows to become stronger to protect his precious people. Even putting up with sakura's shit.

"Normal speaking"

**"Demon, Inner persona speaking"**

**_'Demon , inner persona thinking'_**

'Normal thinking '

**'KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU'**

A/N: Heres the next installment of Naruto's resolve. Enjoy

Nnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Naruto and Iruka jumped to the hokage tower with Iruka on Naruto in a fireman's piggy back. They soon arrived with Naruto and Iruka bursting through the open window while the professor just began to read about a mino licking

"Hmmm" coughed Iruka. The sandiame quickly hid his precious icha icha Paridaise.

"No need ojisan. I know were you hide it" said Naruto with a smirk as he helped Iruka sit down on a nearby chair.

_'That's were my last issue went'_ thought Sarutobi.

"Any way, Naruto, I would like to congratulate you on an excellent job of rescuing an injured comrade and dealing with a traitor. Now on the main subject. How many jutsu did you learn from the scroll?"

"I learned about 6-7 jutsu because of my photographic memory but only mastered the Kage bushin no jutsu. The ones I remember were

**Katon: Karyuu Endan**

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

**Katon :Ryuuka no Jutsu** " said Naruto as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"very well, thank you Naruto-kun."said Sarutobi.

"No problem.I want to ask you a question." asked Naruto

"ask away"replied the aging man.

"Who were my parents ojisan?

The hokage's eyes bulged out of their sockets and Iruka wasn't fairing well either. After a moment of silence. The professor moved over to the late yondamie picture and moved it side ways. Behind it was a gray safe door. Sandamie turned the safe dial and a resounding click was heard, followed by a creaking sound, suggesting the safe door was open. The sandamie retrieved a dull yellow scroll which had a seal on.

"Naruto. The information you learn from this scroll should not be flounced any way. Choose people who know your secrets carefully" said Sarutobi with a stern voice, though His mind was in turmoil.

Naruto took the scroll and as the perverted hokage before him was about to tell the prankster that to open it, he needed to use his blood, The latter did bite his thumb and smeared blood on the seal. It glowed before the scroll opened. Getting the letter addressed to him, Naruto opened it and read it outloud.

_'Dear Naruto,  
If you received this letter, I must not have survived and that you reached the rank of Chunin. I'm sorry to have put this burden on you and I hope that the villagers honour my wish to treat you as a hero. Your mother had just gone into labour with you and your twin sister.'_

Naruto and Iruka's eyes widened

_'I have a sister'_ thought Naruto

_'I took you away from your mother and I sealed the Kyuubi in you. I only pray that your mother got you and raised you to protect your precious people. Bye my son._

_Nimikaze Minato(Yondamie Hokage)  
Ps. There are my prized jutsu in the seal at the bottom.'_

_'My mom just left me all alone here but took my sister'_ Thought Naruto

"Ojisan,Why did my mother abandon me here alone?" asked the latter

"Naruto kun, your mother didn't tell anyone save Jiraya why she left, though i belive she did it so your sister may have a normal life" said the hokage with pity.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Naruto arrived Home soon after and decided to have a shower so he could run over what he learned today.

_'My mother takes my sister away to live a normal life, I get left here and deal with the village's bull shit, my dad seals a demon in my belly button and I learn a few powerful jutsu. Yep, definetly a screwed up day.'_

_' About time I stop being a dobe. i will to get stronger. I will show this village that I can be a hero. Maybe not for Konoha, but for my for my precious people.'_

" But first, it's time for my precious ramen, then train and get some knew colthes." he said with a grin

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**'Such resolve and determination shall be the driving force behing your contineous growth in power.' **thought kyuubi as he closed his eyes.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

" I have called you here for deciding squad leaders" said Sarutobi

"Hey Iruka, you look like shit." said the snake mistress Anko.

"Thanks for the announcement Anko" he replied with a sheepish grin.

"it seems we need a sensei for Naruto. I beleive we needed 1 more genin,." said the perverted hokage.

"I'll take him" said Anko.

"Why would you do that Anko?" asked a masked cyclops

"Because if he was on your team, you would play faveourite with the Uchiha"

"I doubt that Anko" retorted Kakashi

"Enough." "I will put Naruto on kakashi's team but if he does play favourites, you'll take him Anko. DISMISSED."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

R&R

I don't know which summon contract naruto should have so decide on the poll on my profile page

**jutsu Library**

**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu:Fire release: dragon fire**

**Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu: Water release: great water explosion**

**Suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu: water release: water dragon missile**

**katon:karyuu endan no jutsu: fire release: dragon fire flame bullet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Resolve**

_I don't own Naruto_

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

**"Demon talking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

**Naruto's Resolve**

A/N: yo, I didn't think I would get that many hits and about the ino/naruto, i was planning on making them really good friends however if the's gonna be a pairing, i dont know yet but that depends on the reviews. Anyway, on with the show!

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxttttttttt

After eating numerous microwave ramen cups, Naruto lied down on the bed with a content sigh.

_'OK. Tomorrow, I go shopping for new clothes, then'_ were naruto's thoughts before he was pulled into his mind scape, in front of Kyuubi. The jinchuriki looked at the paper with the kanji for seal. Then to the large fox . This went on for a few minutes before staring at the Kyuubi with a cocked eyebrow.

"You're one big ass fox aren't you"inquired Naruto. Kyuubi would have sweatdropped at the randomness of that statement.

"how can I change this mindscape?" Kyuubi stared at Naruto. and stared. Still starring.

"You know am not that stupid. I just act it" said Naruto in a bored tone

"concentrate on were ever you want it to be"

Naruto concentrated on a picture in his mind and the only indication of the sewers changing was the shifting of walls , the creaking of pipes and debris braking and reforming. Then a bright light engulfed both of them and they both found themselves looking off the hokage statues at konoha while the sun was setting.

"Are you gonna say as a fox why am here?" said Naruto, still staring at the setting sun.

"Very well" Said kyuubi as red chakra surrounds her. Naruto turns towards her and utters

"Beautiful" and with that comment kyuubi adopted a blush worthy of hinata's praise. She was wearing a red kimono which matched Her hip line red hair but also complimented her smooth cream skin and twin pair of red slitted eyes.

"Wait, I thought you were male?" asked naruto as he sat down on the patch of grass a few meters from the edge of the cliff

"What you think males are only capable of destruction?" retorted kyuubi as she sat across him

"yea"

"Sexist"

"touche. So, start talking"

"Naruto, I'm sorry"

"Stop" interrupted Naruto."If you're going to apologize. I need the whole story" Kyuubi's eyes fazed out a bit and as Naruto was .to tell she didn't have to . She spoke.

" A man from the Hyuuga clan approached my den while I was resting and asked me to help.Originally, all blood lines are demon base such as the byakugan was made from the essence of Sanbi and as such, the Hyuuga's have the elemental control over water.

(A/N:am making it up as i go along)

As i was saying, the hyuuga had me change and morph his byakugan into what is now called the Sharingan which is why all Uchihas have fire elemental affinities because I my self are a fire entity.After changing bloodline limit, I went back to sleeping, but not before attempting to kill me and both suffering inhuman injuries. After recovering, I tracked the Uchiha through the elemental countries using my human form but as I made my way past konoha,I was forced to my original form and then konoha attacked me and I retaliated but then your father sealed me into you. And as I said. Iam sorry for causing you all the sadness and pain that you have been through. I truly am" she said as she finished. All through the explanation Naruto had listened and after a duration of silence.

"It's ok. At least I know that you didn't attack on purpose. I forgive you." and as soon as those words left his mouth. Kyuubi looked up at his smiling face in shock before glomping him and all the while pressing her ample assets into the teen to which added perveted thoughts to his young and inquiring mind.

" Also to make amends, I will teach you every thing I know and with you having all affinities, it'll make your training easier. Will traing during the night in your minscape, then you'll summon me into the outside world for the day and before you ask how I'll be summoned, I'll tell when we get down to it" explained Kyuubi and with that said, so began the tortu... I mean training.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Next morning, Naruto woke up at 7:00 and got ready to go out and buy some new clothes. He got outside, locked his door and set out to find a store that would sell him ninja gear. After passing and being denied entry at a number of shops. He found one called

**_TOSHIRO'S NINJA STORE_**

The hyperactive blond hesitantly enterted the store and saw a girl about his age with her face flat against the register desk, the constant bobbimg of her bun haired head was the only thing that told naruto that she was awake. Apprehensively, He shook her lightly then stepped back as her head shot up. Hastely, she wiped the drool on the corner of her feminine face and stared at Naruto's sapphire eyes with her brown ones.

"Welcome to Toshiro's Ninja Store. Am Tenten and you are?"

" Uzumaki Naruto" And that said, Tenten helped naruto pick clothes including stantard Jonin clothes but instead of a dark green vest, it was black and He also pick up 6 pairs of replicated yondamie cloaks each with his trade mark swirl and a picture of Kyuubi at the back. They then settleted to know more about themselves while naruto waited for the **Haraishin no jutsu** to be made. When the loudmouth met tenten' s father and mother, he thought theywould kick him out. That idea was out the window when the treated him like a normal person. Naruto took his clothes and things back to his house, got dressed and left for the academy with his Head band firmly around his forehead. As he landed in the school grounds. He saw the most likely person he would ever see.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

cliffhanger. I know am cruel.

R&R

Jutsu library

**Haraishin no Jutsu- Flying Thunder God technique.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO'S RESOLVE**

**I don't Naruto** ( walks away into a dark corner and draws circles on the floor while muttering the worlds no fair)

**"Demon Talking"**

**_'Demon thinking'_**

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

A/N: SOME PEOPLE WANT a naruto/ino paring so i will think about it, . Am also considering tenten. tell what you think about it. on with the show!

nnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

As Naruto arrived in the academy grounds, the person he least expected to see this early was sitting on the two chaired swing.

INO.

Naruto walked over to her and sat next to her. She looked up at him in surprise. She thought she would be alone for at least 20 Min's.

"So what's on your mind Ino?" ask Naruto. The latter averted her pale blue eyes and timidly said

"I am nervous. I'm afraid that if i don't win over sasuke-kun, sakura-baka will get him."

"Ino-chan, Why are you a kunoichi?" Her eyes widened at the question.The reason why she decided to be a kunoichi was to woo over her precious sasuke. Naruto got off the swing and stood infront of Ino while starring into her eyes.

"Kunoichi all over the shinobi world have ridiculed, being told that they are weak. That idea was flushed out when superb kunoichi were revealed, such as Tsunade. The male shinobi population slowly and slowly began to realize the value of kunoichi. Now once more, that idea is being contradicted. Know why" Ino shook her platinum blond head.

"Because of wannabe kunoichi who decide that they want to be a ninja only to impress. Being a shinobi is to be able to persevere and have a kind of determination. The determination to lay down your life for your friends. Your precious people. To be able to grow from the experience of failure." Ino stared at naruto in awe. To add to the effect of awesome ness, the a bit of wind picked up his cloak.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." she said as she stood up. She took her hand out towards Naruto

" Your welcome, Ino-chan" Naruto said as He shook it.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Several students piled into the classroom. Most of them looking at the scroll engrossed Naruto as they took their sits. Some tensed as Sasuke took the seat beside Naruto near the window and looked at the scroll the blond beside him was reading,but couldn't see anything as the Kyuubi jinchuriki rolled up the scroll.

"Oi, Naruto, you're only ment to be here if you passed."yelled a brash Inuzuka.

"Look at my forehead dog breath" retorted an irate Naruto. a yell of 'Sasuke is mine' reached the currently occupied classroom as Sakura charged up the seat next to Sasuke which Naruto SAT in, starring at sakura uncaring.

"NARUTO-BAKA get out of my way!!" Shouted the main Sasuke fan club leader who sported a large tick mark on her forehead.

"Hmmmm, did you say something?" That sent sakura off the edge as she shot a punch at Naruto at which he caught casually. The whole class got quiet to watch the encounter.

" 1st of all sakura.Were in my name is the indication of baka being there?

2nd, you do know that attacking a fellow shinobi could result in the punish of death

and last but not least. The way my grip is placed, all I have to do is flick my wrist and i can break your wrist" said Naruto. Throughout the encounter, Every single person including Shikamaru, watched in silence. Iruka walked in and found the whole class silent, save Naruto ready to break Sakura's wrist.

"Naruto, please let go of Sakura's wrist and everyone sit down" Said Iruka before going through all the being ninja crap and such.

"Team 1...Team 8 is Ino,Shino and Kiba...Team 7 is Sasuke, Sakura(Squeal)and Naruto..."Said Iruka before hearing the dull thud of Naruto banging his head on the table while saying

"Why me"

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Team 7 made their way to the top of the academy, one Naruto via **flame shushin** and kakashi with a **smoke shushin**.

"OK, lets hear your dreams, hobbies, likes and dislikes."

"Why don't you start sensei." Said Sakura cheerfully

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, i have no likes or dislikes and no dream."

"so all we learn is your name?"

"you're meant to the clever one.rriiiiiiiiggggghhhhhhht. OK, Blondie, you're up.

"My name Is Uzumaki Naruto, My likes are my precious people(sakura blushes), training, reading Icha Icha Paradise in my spare time(Kakashi starts pulling out a special edition.) and ramen. My dislikes are Sakura"

"I thought you loved me, you said so" interrupted Sakura.

"I said my precious people and what makes you think thats you. Any way. my dislikes are Sakura, Brooders and Assholes. My hobbies are learning new jutsu, playing the latest games and watching the sun set. My dreams are to become strong enough to protect my precious people." said Naruto.

_' at least his normal'_ thought our favorite pervert.

" You're next pinkie"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes are( looks at the assho...i mean Sasuke and giggles), I hate Ino-pig and Naruto-baka"

("Hmm, did you say something"said a bored fox host)

"My dreams are(looks at the emo and squeals)

_'fangirl' _thought the scarecrow

_'freak'_thought Naruto.

"kay, you're next emo" ("finally, someone agrees with me" says our frustrated hero.)

"My name is Uchiha sasuke. I have no like nor any dislikes or hobbies. My dream is to kill a certain some one." said our resident asshole.

_'avenger, gatta go'_

_'asshole'_ were two simultaneous thoughts of the only sane and semi-sane(kakashi) people in the group.

"We have a survival test tomorrow so make sure you don't eat break fast."

" But sensei, didn't we already have a survival test." whined a certain tree namesake.

"You did but, with this one, there's a 77 chance that the genin will fail,thus it makes the test more valuble." " Ja ne" said Kakashi as he left with a poof , the smoke being the only evidence of him being there. Naruto took a more creative root an jumped a 2 story jump, landing gracefully leaving a fuming emo and a big-foreheaded girl fawnig over said emo.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Naruto arrived at Tentens house for sword practice. He entered the back yard training field. Seeking out a tree promising him some shed, he chose the bulky one near the edge of the clearing. He sat then began to reminisce on when kyuubi told him to seek out tenten's expertise of weponary.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and a battle suit clad ,newly dubbed Kyu stood in a clearing in naruto's mindscape_

_**"Naruto, I need you to ask that tenten to help and teach you how to wield a sword**"_

_"Why?" asked a curious Naruto_

"**_Because I'm going to give you a powerful sword called HAO_**

_End of Flashback_

Tenten arrived shortly and after sparing a glance at Naruto, a cruel smile spread on her face. Naruto sudenly got afraid of Tenten and had this bad feelin in the pit of his stomach.

_'this is going to be fun'_

_'this is not going to be fun'_

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Naruto was first to arrive on the meeting area and taking out a fuuton scroll, He sat down and studied the jutsus. Sasuke and Sakura were the 2nd to arrive. All three waited for the scarecrow to come and after 2 hours, He arrived woth a

"Yo"

After explaining the rules of the test, Kakashi put the alarm clock on the tree stump and with a

"BEGIN". The test began.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

A/N: i noticed that my chapters keep getting longer and longer. heheheh.

**_Jutsu Library_**

**Smoke Shushin no jutsu- Smoke Body Flicker Technique**

_Stantard Shushin is a technique that gives the caster a short burst of seed The Standard Shushin is Signaled by the appearance of smoke_

**Flame Shushin-Flame Body Flicker Technique**

_A customized Body flicker by adding special effects such as leaves or addimg an element such as Fire or Water._

_R&R_

_JA NE._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Naruto's_****_ Resolve_**

I don't own Kishimoto's Naruto.

"Normal speaking"

**"Demon, Inner persona speaking"**

_**'Demon ,**__** inner persona thinking'**_

'Normal thinking '

**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**

A/N: "YO". Sorry for the late update. My little baby cousin broke her finger and everyone's hectic.I am going to do a Naruto/Ino/Teten pairing since most people suggested it. I'd like to say Thanks to Manic the hedgehog, katana-user, Celticreaper, Garuto, Demonicblade123, Ghostedge ,and everyone else. Now on with the show.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the nearby bushes, hiding their chakra as they silently watched Naruto who just jumped up a nearby tree and began to pull something from his pocket. The air was thick with tension as Naruto took out a red scroll and put it in his mouth. He then began to race through several hand seals, finishing by biting his thumb and wiping it on the now open scroll, resulting in a brilliant flash of light and red chakra tendrills lashing out at kakashi, who dodged them and landing in a squat. The onlookers saw Naruto holding a handle encircled by a tail that trailed from the dragon ,with a gleaming blue jewel in it's mouth, acting as a hilt that protected Naruto's hands from the menacing dark black blade that reflected the yellowish glare of the afternoon sun.Naruto slid his feet apart while lifting his hands and the sword so they were over him.He then bent forward while bring down His sword called HAO in a wide ark, expelling the some of the pent up chakra in HAO just as Kyu told him to.

_FLASHBACK_

_"**Today, we'll be learning some of HAO's techniques. HAO is a powerful sword created by the legion of Dragons. Forged from incredible resources such as dragon scales and link emeralds. The sword was also built from demon chakra. So far, i have been storing demon chakra in it for over100 years. We'll start with the technique called Obliterator."**_

_FLASHBACK END_

A blood red wave of demon chakra swept across the clearing, making a beeline for the scarecrow that tensed his leg muscles as he sprang up into the air as **obliterator **narrowly missed his toes (though it singed kakashi them lightly) and crashed into the nearby trees, destroying them immidiately. Naruto then dissapeared and reappeared over kakashi, diving down while spinning, making him look like a drill. He cut through kakashi, only for him to turn to wood. Naruto landed nimbly on the ground.

_'Is this actually the dobe's skill. Did he hold back during the academy' _thought Sasuke as he watched a pair of hands erupt from the ground beneath Naruto and seize his ankles and pull him down. Kakashi burst out and once again squated in front of Naruto.

"You're not like the rest. You seem to be ahead of them"Said Kakashi as he looked down at the smirking head of Naruto. The Naruto in the ground dissapeared in a puff of smoke.Kakashi felt a slight pull at the waist band of his Jonin jacket.His head rocketed towards his waistand he looked at the bells.

_"I swear i felt the bells leave my waist"_ Kakashi thought as his curious eyes scanned the clearning. He then heard a thin whistling sound ,so he leaned left as four shuriken wizzed pased his masked face. Sasuke jumped from his hiding spot and landed.

" If the dobe can beat like that, then you'll won't be a challenge" said Sasuke with his trademark smirk.

Sasuke ran at kakashi and threw a right hook, which he blocked and tried to kick him which was blocked again. Sasuke spun his body left and snagged his arm from kakashi's grasp as it shot toward the bell close to him. He touched it but the copy ninja twist him counter clock-wise and sasuke was sent speeding towards a tree behind him.Sasuke flipped himself and used the tree as a landing board to steady himself on the ground. He ran through some hand seals ending with a tora handseal. Kakashi recognised the handseals and said to himself more thatn anyone else.

"Genin shouldn't be able to do jutsu yet"

**Katon:Goukakyuu no justu **exclaimed sasuke as he exhaled a fast stream of fire that turned into a large firball that incinerated small bushes in it's path .A few seconds passed before Sasuke cancelled the jutsu. He thought he would see the burnt remains of their sensei but insted, all he saw was a crater made by the destructive jutsu.Just like what happened to the loudmouth blond, Sasuke's ankles were held by a gloved pair of hands and was pulled till his head remained above ground by kakashi, using the **Doton:Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu**.

"I'll say this. You're certainly talented however, you're out my league. Now to take care of the other one" Said kakashi as he walked to were sakura was.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

On the top of the largest tree in the clearing, a blond jinchuriki laughed at Sasuke's predicament.

"Moron" said Naruto.

NNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kakashi appeared next sakura saying

"Yo" before sending sakura in genjustu showing her a critically injured Sasuke. All sakura did was scream like a banshee and faint. Sighing, The scarecrow picked her ,up dragged her to were sasuke was and dropped her, thus waking her . Sakura looked at sasuke's head before screaming till Kakashi calmed her down.

"Now, were's the last of the gang?" said Kakashi

**Fuuton:Daitoppa **rang out before the pervert was blasted by a strong gust of wind which winded him. He looked up Naruto's smiling form. The alarm then went off.

" Seems you guys fail."

" No we don't" interrupted the prankester." I know the real meaning to the test. We had to work together to get the bells . Plus, I have both bells" said Naruto as he brought out two gold, gleaming bells.

_'How did you...'_

"I got them after the **Kage bushin** was destroyed.I used the smoke as a cover while i took the bells, replacing them with pieces of wood and using a henge"

_'Genius'_ thought Kakashi.

"Well, it seems Naruto passes but both of you fail".

After going through all the comrade shit(A/N: am too lazy to write and it's 2:00 in the morning), Team 7 began to take part in D-rank missions, though each of them had different thoughts of HAO as their were yet to see it's full capacity. Team 7 walked into the Mission room located in the Hokage tower with Tora the cat sitting on Naruto's head and Sasuke covered in in multiple scratches.They gave the Hokage' wife Tora while Sasuke was muttering

"Squeeze it tighter, thats it"(kukukukuku)

"Ok team 7, I have another D-rank mission for you"

"No, no more D-rank, Give us a tougher mission"yelled Sasuke. Sarutobi then talks about ninja missions, then stares at Naruto and Kakashi who have their noses buried in Icha Icha Paradise: Make-out Instructions.

" Are you 2 listening to me"

"Hmmm, did you say some thing?" said Naruto and Kakashi.

Sighing, The aging Hokage said

" We have an A-rank mission, so you'll be taking it with team 8. Bring in the client." An old man with glasses wearing a light brown shirt and shorts holding a sake bottle.

"This is the team i get, they look like a bunch of brats, the blond especially looks dumb." said the drunk before the sake bottle he was holding split in two and Naruto was holding half of it.

"I assure you sir, Looks are decieving" said Naruto while cocking his head towards the old man. The rest of the people save kakashi and Sarutobi didn't see Naruto move yet he had to to have part of the sake bottle. sasuke silently fumed while glaring at the seemingly uncaring naruto.

"Am Tazuna from the land of waves and your mission is to protect me even at the cost of your life"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Team 8 and 7(including, surprisingly, Kakashi) set off from the west gate with Tazuna in tow. Ino had taken being a kunoichi seriously ever since her talk with Naruto and had improved by leaps and bounds. Shino was stotic as ever and Kiba was still annoying as hell.

"Ino, why you talking to that loser instead of Sasuke-kun" jeered Sakura as she saw Ino and Naruto interacting animatedly.

" Because Naruto-kun is more of a man than sasuke will ever be" replied Ino without even looking at Sakura. As the latter was about to retort at the comment, two figures garbed in an araay of clothes thrust their arm foward and metal claws attached to chains sped towards kakashi. Before the chains reached Kakashi, Naruto appeared between them and sent an **obliterator** to the opposing objects which inturn were dissolved by the potent chakra.Ino then appeared beside on of the men and hit his head with an elbow. The second figure was abot to slit Ino's throat with a kunai as she turned to him with her eyes wide in fear. Before both elite ninja on the sidelines were about to intervene, an enraged Naruto reached Ino and using his momentum, Knocked Ino out the way before taking the hit in thr shoulder and then stabbing HAO into ,the now known Demon brother, the neck.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I know, im cruel. Hehehehehe

**R&R**

Jutsu Library

**Kage bushin no jutsu- Shadow clone technique**

**Katon:Goukakyuu no jutsu- Fire Release: Grand fire ball technique**

**Fuuton:Daitoppa-Wind release: Great Breakthrough**

**Doton:Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu-Earth Release:Inner Decapitation Technique.**

**Obliterator- Sends a wave of demon chakra in a destructive wave**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Naruto's Resolve_**

I don't own Kishimoto's Naruto.

"Normal speaking"

"**Demon, Inner persona speaking"**

**_'Demon , inner persona thinking'_**

_'Normal thinking '_

**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HAO's black blade pierced the demon brother's neck, exiting through the other side while the demon brother's kunai plunged into Naruto's shoulder, passing through skin and cartilage making Naruto wince slightly in pain. The demon bro slumped on top of naruto who just shrugged him of while he he slowly pulled the blood soaked kunai out of his now throbbing body part.He turned and looked worriedly at Ino while asking

"You OK?" to which Ino nodded slowly, before comprehending the situation , then ran to naruto's pain racked figure, opening up his black jacket and looked at the already healing cut. The rest of the spectators silently watched, before kakashi congratulating naruto on a well done job.

"Though i didn't think you would freeze up like that sasuke." voiced Asuma as he made sure the 2 remaining team 8 were OK, though Ino's thoughts were more OK

_'Oh my god naruto-kun, you got stabbed but instead you're still worried about'_ and Sasuke's were

_' The dobe just killed some one with that much killing intent yet he wasn't even phased while i just stood by and froze' _while he clenched and unclenched his fists. After treating Naruto's wound and being explained of what the mission entailed, The band of ninja and builder continued on their way.

"Hey kid, how come you killed yet you didn't seem phased?" said Tazuna as he voiced everyones current question.

"When we shinobi kill, we know that we did what must be done. When i killed that man, i shut down my emotions for a bit because killing is what shinobi are bred to do. Most however, like I, take a different rule. I don't kill unless one of my precious people are in danger or it's necessary. Thats how i don't get phased" explained Naruto, looking at the wide river ahead. The group traveled in silence for a bit before seeing a yellow light in the fog. Following it, they reached boat on the edge of the river

"Tazuna-san, we should hurry be for the fog becomes thicker" said the porter.

"Hai" Everyone climbed aboard the boat and were dropped of at the other end of the river.They walked for a few minutes before a kunai embedded itself in the tree shrouded by the thick bush, startling the rest of the group. Naruto parted the bush and saw a rabbit cowering under his gaze.

"Naruto you baka, stop trying to act"

" Shut up Sakura" was the response she got before Naruto began to look around.Ino's eyes trailed him as he sharply turned, disappearing and reappearing next to Ino while pulling her down. The action was mirrored by both jounin as they shouted

"GET DOWN". A massive zanbatou shot passed them and stuck into a tree, before a bandaged wrapped humanoid shape landed next to the zanbatou and pulled it up while resting it on his shoulder.

" Well, well, well, I didn't think that the Kakashi of the sharingan would come, no less a royal guard of the fire damyio" said the zanbatou wielder.

"I knew the risk of this mission, However, you guys shouldn't't get involved OK, This guy is out of your league" said kakashi as his hand reached for the headband that kept the mop of gravity deifying hair.

" Who his he asuma sensei ?" asked kiba while getting into his clan taijutsu stance.

"He is momochi Zabuza, former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist, A-rank missing nin from **Kirigakure**, owner of the sword kikuribi huncho(sp?)" replied asuma. He retrieved his trench knives, began to pour Chara into them and an extra blade elongated from the edge of the blade.

"Nice to know that i'm popular, now let me kill the old man and i might let you go alive"

"Well, barley alive anyway" said Zabuza as he shifted Hunho's weight.

" No can do Zabuza" said the copyninja, though he was silently praying Zabuza would leave. He knew both teams couldn't't't handle a ninja of his caliber..

" Very well.**KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU**" shouted Zabuza. A thick stream of fog drifted through small clearing, cloak in the former Kirigakure shinobi.Team 8 and 7 , save Naruto who was stood stock still, surround a fright ridden Tazuna. A raspy voice filled with blood lust and killer intent slowly drifted through the fog while speaking out the the major damaging points.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sasuke was petrified. He hadn't felt this much KI since the Uchiha massacre.

_' i feel like am going to suffocate' thought sasuke _as he poised his kunai near his throat, but then his wrist was caught by the steely grip of his sensei's hand.

"Calm down sasuke. Remember, I'll protect you with my life" Said Kakashi.

_'For a top genin, sasuke isn't acting like it." thought Asuma._ He looked at the Kyuubi jinchuriki who was glancing from left to right with a smile.

'_ Naruto seems not to care and my team look like their about to shit themselves, well 2 out of 3 anyway'_

" Weasel,Haku. Take the gaki's, i'll take the jonin" said Zabuza.

A chorus of " Hai Zabuza-sama was heard before two blurs headed for team 8 and 7. Kakashi got ready to assist the genin but Zabuza dashed at him while slashing at him, forcing him back, same thing happened to asuma, though he was fighting a **Mizubushin.** This gave weasel enough time to use

**SUITON:SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU.** A large column of water rose from the nearby river, taking the form of a dragon, which reared its liquid matter head and charged straight for both teams. Each of them stood still, petrified.

**KATON:KARYUU ENDAN** shouted Naruto. The two jutsu's collided, a spray of steam and water filled the area.

**SENSATSU SUISHO**. Water around the two teams slowly hardened and formed needles which shot straight for Tazuna. By instinct, Naruto started for his comrades but stopped when he saw Shino make a wall of bugs, surrounding the area in a dome of Kaikachu bugs, effectively stopping the attack.

" Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, let's take these guys. Sakura and Ino-chan, you protect Tazuna" said naruto, taking command of the situation. The others were shocked at the level of authority and complied.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Seems as though the gaki with the sword is quite the leader, but their no much for weasel and Haku."Declared Zabuza as he thrust his sword forward, Kakashi used his kunai to parry the attack and gritted his teeth as he felt the jarring after math of the attack.

" Don't count my team Zabuza. They'll beat your two helpers" replied the scarecrow as He kept pace with Zabuza's fast yet powerful hits with his wildly spinning Copy eye, though wondering how a sword that huge could be moved from one angle to another at fast speeds.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Asuma himself wasn't fairing easier because whenever he destroyed the Mizubushins, another took its place and began to uses jutsu's against him and quite frankly, He was pissed beyond His limits. He used his trench knives to destroy the remaining bushins, only for 15 more to take their place and begin their onslaught against the chain smoker. He charged more chakra to make the blade longer and soon joined the fray.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Naruto quickly jabbed Hao , aiming for weasel's shoulder, but his opponent Swerved left, then stuck out a fist which connect with naruto's collar bone, making him lose his balance and fall down. Shino attacked weasel with his Kaikachu bugs but the masked villain swiftly sidestepped the attack, not quite being nimble enough to stop naruto's right hook which propelled weasel into the trees and breaking them in the process. Zabuza looked at weasels battle, then to haku's. The Uchihia was using Katon jutsu while the Inuzuka used his dog companion to push Haku back.He glanced at the slowly diminishing numbers of his mizubushins and a cruel smirk played across his face. He mentally ordered one of his bushins to attack the girls and Bridge builder.The bushin followed the order and closed in on Ino and Sakura who was shaking like a leaf. Ino was more reserved that the girl behind her and remembering what Asuma told her.

_FLASH BACK_

_" I am going to teach you a jutsu that I learned, but I need to know what elemental affinity you have. you do know about elements right?" asked asuma while he and ino entered their team training grounds._

_" Hai sensei" replied Ino eagerly. She wanted to show Naruto that the was taking being a shinobi serious._

_' I'll prove that kunoichi can be strong'_

_"OK, just pour a bit of chakra into this card" Ino did this and part of the card got soaked while part of it crumpled._

_' Two elements and one that i've partly mastered. This should be a good jutsu for her._

_"Ok ino, the jutsu I was going to teach involves using two objects, may it be kunai, and using the bodies electrical current and using chakra to push them into the object you're holding. If anyone save you touches them, the'll get electrocuted and depending on the chakra out-put, you may paralyze or kill. Now here's the scroll so practice it but if you need help, don't hesitate to ask for help. OK"_

_"Ok sensei. i'll go practice this jutsu and make sure to master."_

_FLASH BACK END_

Ino reached into her kunai holster and retrieved 2 gray kunai. She held them at arms length before pouring half the amount of chakra she had into them. After having the desired amount of chakra, she then shouted out the name of the jutsu she practiced day in and out to master.

**TEIZAA NO JUTSU**. The kunai were covered in crackling lightning that was recharging and discharging. She quickly threw them at Zabuza's bushin, each going one side, leaving a space in between them. The bushin chuckled evilly at the mis directed throw and went between the gap. Ino smirked and place her hands in a ram seal. The bushin cocked an eyebrow( well, its imaginary one) at ino's smirk, before glancing at the now static coated kunai, be fore it's eyes widened in surprise as two lighting bolts erupted from the kunais and struck the bushin, dispelling in a burst of water. Ino knew that if she used that technique, Zabuza would underestimate her, then she would use the **HARIGANE DENKOU NO JUTSU** to make two electric currents two travel into each other but to make the static strong enough to destroy some thing, she combined it with the **DENKIWOOBIRU BATSU** in order to make a lethal static chain. The rest of the gang saw what happened and were surprised to say the least. They identified the jutsu she first performed and knew it was at least chunin level.Zabuza himself wasn't pleased and that only grew worse when the infuriating copyninja in front of him used a powerful water jutsu on him. Weasel and Haku knew it was time to pull back and to com firm their ideas, they nodded at each other, took Zabuza, and retreated.

"OK team, good work, we'll re..." said Kakashi be for fainting. Asuma sighed before picking up the now resting scarecrow and slung him over his shoulder before asking how far they were from his house. When getting a response of "2 minutes from here", the group set off for The Wave country while Naruto complimented Ino on how awesome she was and Ino in turn blushed since she hardly got that much praise from a boy, let much a cute boy( A/N:her opinion, not mine!).

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After being greeted by a beautiful woman who claimed to be tazuna's daughter and placing Kakashi in a room to rest due to the overuse of his sharingan, the chain smoker called a meeting in the house dinning room.

" Okay guys, with the wounds Zabuza got, I doubt he'll attack for another week or so.In the mean time, we'll train so that we an up your level as Ninjas" said Asuma with an evil smile that sent chills up the fresh genin's necks

NNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A short stout man wearing a custom suit kicked open a dark oak door while he had 2 thugs trailing behind him like his shadow.The shrimp the began to criticize the nuke -nin who was being tended to ,on the failure of a simple job.

" Don't worry Gatou, next time i meet Kakashi of the sharingan, I will get the job done"

" I don't want your promises" said Gatou as he swung his cane to wards zabuza but his hand was caught by weasels grip.

"Next time, you better get the job done" and with that said, Gatou left with a huff. Zabuza just growled, but kept chanting

_'its only about the money'_ in his twisted tiny mind.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTT.

Sorry bout the late update, they may take from 1 week to more.

**Jutsu library.**

**Kirigakure no jutsu- Hidden mist technique**

**Teizaa no jutsu- Taser technique**

**Suiton:suiryudan no jutsu- Water release: water dragon bullet technique**

**Katon: Karyuu endan no jutsu- Fire release: Flame dragon bullet technique**

**Harigane Denkou no jutsu-Lightning trip-wire technique**

**Denkiwoodbiru Batsu- Charged strike **

**Kirigakure-The villiage hidden ih the mist**

**Sensatsu suisho- A thousand flying water needles of death,**

R&R.

Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto's**** Resolve**

I don't own Naruto.

"Normal speaking"

**"Demon, Inner persona speaking"**

_**'Demon ,**__** inner persona thinking'**_

'Normal thinking '

**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**

Sorry for the late update, computer busted and imploded so we had to get a new PC. I'd like to say thanks to all the reviews.Okay, on with the show!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma took the genin to were Tazuna told them was a forest with a stream and clearing.

"OK, you're gonna learn a tree climbing exercise"

" but asuma sensei, i thought you were going to teach us a cool jutsu" whined Kiba.

" No, first you need to get your chakra control up and the girls need to up their chakra capacity and stamina."said Asuma as He explained the way to perform the tree climbing exercise and gave the genin each kunai to mark their progress. Sasuke took this in stride and ran up the tree, only to fall flat on his ass. Kiba, not wanting to get out-done, charged up the tree near Sasuke's, though he did't get up further.The rest of the team members only shook their heads and began the exercise. The girls were first to complete the exercise, though Asuma told them to keep going. During the afternoon, Naruto asked Ino how to do the chakra control exercise. she helped the kitsune jailer with it,thus he was able to stay, run, then walk the full length of the large tree. Both teams continued this till the wee late hours, before retiring to their president rooms for a well deserved sleep, although naruto would enter his mind scape, only to find multiple Kyuubis reading scrolls and some searching through numerous small rooms with different labels explaining the content's of the room.

"What's going on in here" wondered Naruto as his eyes trailed a dozen kyus shift a large red covered scroll.

**"I am still searching for the information on summoning me and at the rate we are going, I should have the information by the time the mission is done, but now get ready for some tort...i mean training"** she finished off with an innocent grin that sent shivers down the blond's spine, though he couldn't't shake the feeling he had seen it before. With that thought, Naruto's rigorous regime began, with him doing the exercises that Asuma (and the now recovered Kakashi) gave them, Naruto creating masses of Kagebushins to help out with the bridge building and His mental training(torture) with Kyu. Courtesy of Naruto overworking his body, our kyuubi jinchiriki ended up sleeping in the forest.Because of the light breeze carrying the scent of a nearby girl, Naruto kept alert in case the girl attacked .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku entered the little clearing in hopes of getting herbs to heal Zabuza-sama but was shocked to find the same blond that was with the other ninja a week ago. She silently mauled over the idea of killing him or just leaving him be. She settled with letting him live and lightly nudged naruto. The latter opened his eyes and focused his sapphire orbs on the kunoichi leaning over him, her luscious black hair gently moving in the breeze entrancing him.

As Naruto regained his bearings, he looked at the girl beside him picking out herbs.He recognized her scent from the fight a few weeks ago from the fight on their way to Wave.

" Why do you work for Zabuza haku?". Surprisingly, Haku didn't attack but instead relayed her meeting with Zabuza while saying that she owed her life to him and when Naruto asked her how zabuza found weasel, she said she didn't know. Being the kindred spirit Naruto was, he told her to tell Zabuza not fight but leave.She left saying good luck to him before leaving and with that said, the prankster made his way towards the house a received a whack to the back of his head by Ino who shouted

"Were have you been, I... we have been worried sick" said Ino hastily

" meh.. Ino-chan you hit to hard and I passed out 'cause i trained to hard". Naruto started backing away from Ino carefully.

"Oh, thats ok" she replied cheerfully(too cheerfully).

"Well am tired so I am going to get a bit of shut eye" shouted Naruto as he run up the stairs. The rest of the gang just looked at his back.There something up with him and they were going to find out. Naruto got settled into a meditating position and transfered himself into his mind scape.As he reached the clearing , He felt giddy because Kyu-chan said she would teach him knew technique. He passed a destroyed tree post and warned himself to listen to kyu-chan since she might be in a bad mood.

**"Hi Naruto-kun"** called Kyu with a wave of her hand.Naruto replied and sat down near the blue stream, watching the the small ripples caress the tiny row of stones in the middle, forming a wall with gaps in between.Kyuubi looked at Naruto and felt herself at peace. She loved the gentle look Naruto got when he stared and laughed at the fish lapping in and out of the water. Her face got serious as she address the blond gaki.

**" I am going to be teaching you an old but effective way of increasing your speed drastically. Because I have been teaching how to control you demon chakra to an extent and that you can use to practically harden limbs".**Naruto nods**."Now in this case, because demon chakra is so potent, what ever you want to use it for, the outcome is either more powerful or its something else. We are going to use the same concept of waterwalking but, we are going to coat your whole leg instead so that you can learn BLIND STEP, High velocity movement that is blind to the naked eye.The best way for you to learn this is through a game of tag"**said Kyu with a predatory smile that Naruto knew all to way. He had a feeling that this game of tag would involve something dangerous and hurtful

" **Keep running or else you might get hurt with some kunai"** said kyuub while drawing a kunai for the emphasis.Naruto started opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water before whimpering while subconsciously protecting his jewels.

**"And start now."**finished Kyu and a kunai lodged itself inches away from his crotch area, slicing his pants. Naruto took her advise and fled west, Kyuubi on his tail, cackling like a kid high on sugar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many cuts, bruises, nicks and punctures later, Kyuubi found Naruto panting heavily while facing the sky. She went over to him and started healing him, the greenish red glow emanating from her hands soothing and relaxing her hosts muscles.

**"Naru-kun, what's on your mind."** asked kyuubi. She had realized that he seemed nervous and tense all the time.

" It's about what I heard when Mizuki-teme told me steal the forbidden scroll" said Naruto.

**"You mean when you overheard that conversation?"**inquired Kyuubi

"Yea, I don't know weather I should I tell oji-san or keep it to myself"

**" I didn't want to pressure Naru-kun but I think it would be best if you did, I mean it does involve the ch.."**

"I have to go, see you later" interrupted Naruto as He got up and disappeared from the mind scape, a worried kyubi looking at his after-image.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Using his now accurate senses, thanks to Kyuubi changing his body structure, He picked up the sound of a shrill scream, followed by the dull thud of hit impacting on a body. Not wasting any time and having slept with his clothes on, He picked up **HAO **that was stationed beside him and ran down the stairs, arriving at the scene of a heavily built mercenary bending down and grasping ,the now trembling, tsunami's wrist who was stood inbetween him and her son. His companion moved past Tsunami and proceeded to stomp his foot on Inari's chest but his knee cap was viciously kicked by Naruto. The mercenary screamed in pain but was silenced by the butt of Hao's handle. The other quickly turned and was sent barreling through the door by Naruto's fist. After making sure that both his charges were fine and an apology from Inari about the argument yesterday, Naruto stepped out side and started drawing on Kyuubi's demon chakra. After getting the right amount, the familiar invisible hooks of wind latched on to him and then pulled him at inhuman speeds towards his destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chunks of debris flew past Kakashi as he back rolled to avoid a down wards slash by the ex Kirigakure nin infront of him.So far, they were all in deep shit. Asuma was being held up by weasel, who somehow, was able dodge Asuma's **HEIN,**Sasuke and Kiba weren't doing well against the Ice user and Shino and Ino kept switching to defense, not that you could blame them since they were fighting the two well known fighters.Takashi brothers were known for being able to attack relentlessly till an opening was created or their opponents were defeated. Yep, they were in deep shit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino used his bugs to create a dome but it wouldn't hold out long under the water dragon bullet technique. What he didn't anticipate was the other going underground and resurfacing with an uppercut that sent Shino flying up in the air and bro 1 using bro 2 as a spring board to jump up to the Aburame and scissor kick him to the ground.Shino sailed downwards, not doing anything as he knew that he was out of chakra.Waiting his inevitable fall, he felt his collar being caught and his right arm being propped round a shoulder. He directed his vision and saw a frowning Naruto carefully place him on the ground. Ino wondered were Shino was because one minute, he was on his way down, the next he disappeared. She heard a grunt from her left and turning round, stood shocked, yet glad at the sight of Naruto helping her team mate.

"Hey Ino,how you holding up?" asked Naruto while wearily eying the brothers behind her.She was still staring at Naruto before his question registered in her mind and she angrily retorted

"How am I holding up?. How do you think I am HOLDING UP!"

"So you are okay then?"

"No, I am not okay"

"Okay, I'll deal with the freaks while you take Shino and help Sakura"

"Wait Naru..." was all Ino said before Naruto charged at the brothers. With a dejected sigh and a huff, Ino helped Shino and both limped to Sakura's location in hope of Ino getting space to heal Shino and her self.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran at both of them and quickly fired 5 shuriken at them.Bro 1 cartwheeled left while bro 2 mirrored the action in the opposite direction. Naruto formed his favorite hand sign and created 50 Kagebushins.Both brothers where baffled at the strange tactic before they started fending off clones which kept attacking from left and right. The jinchuriki noticed that the brothers movement was slowing down so decided to make his move but also thought of having a bit of fun. A large blast of red chakra erupted from Naruto laced with such malice that the Takashi brothers started sweating bullets. Kakashi, Asuma and Zabuza picked up a faint hint of killing intent and the for them having been there during the Kyuubi attacked, they recognized it. They knew that their fights had to be ended soon. Naruto used the **BLIND STEP** between them and swung his right foot in bro 1's direction, His heel smashing into bro 1's nose. A crunch broke bro 2 out of his stupor but was too late as Naruto allowed his momentum to carry him and his following left foot snapped bro 2's neck.Taking one last look at both brothers, He made his way to the dome of mirrors in the center of the bridge.Outside the dome, Naruto could see Sasuke and Kiba both fighting unconsciousness and fatigue, the only difference was Sasukes's eyes being red with a black tome and a black ring running through it and by their posture, He assessed that the senbon needles jutting out of them must have pierced their pressure points, therefore any movement would send a wave of pain.Thinking on his feet, Naruto created 10 clones and told them to make a ring around the ice mirrors and fire katon jutsu. These jutsu varied from

**Katon:Goukakyuu no jutsu**

**Katon:Honseka no jutsu **and

**Katon:Ryuka no justu **in hope breaking or melting the mirrors but to no avail. Getting slightly frustrated, He racked his brain for any plan but none came. Haku sped between mirrors while launching needles at both nin inside and that was when Naruto noticed that Haku had slowed down.Thinking of what he had learned of bloodlines, they used chakra in a specific way. The way the mirrors held under the jutsu confirmed his idea of chakra being used to harden the ice. He mentally ordered his clones each to use the last of their reserves on a final grand fireball. This served it's purpose in 2 ways. First, The attack would cause Haku to use a large quantity of chakra to keep the ice hard. The second was that Naruto reserves would be emptied and He would use Kyuubi's chakra as He had to Blind step in order to keep up with Haku. The jutsus hit the mirrors and Haku concentrated on hardening the mirror, a blue hue covered the mirrors. Naruto took the distraction and raced inside, grabbing his comrades but a rain of senbon made him jump back.

"Please don't fight Naruto-kun, Zabuza sama has to take care of the 2 men then this shall be over"said Haku with sorrow in her voice. Naruto placed Sasuke and Kiba down in the center of the dome and summoned 5 clones to protect. He unsheathed HAO and pointed it the direction of his masked opponent.

"Sorry Haku, but I can't. They are my sensies and my comrades are injured," "Unless you let us go, I guess we are going to fight."

"It seems we are fated to fight.I am sorry Naruto_-kun._"said Haku before vanishing and reappearing in the mirror behind Naruto. She threw a few senbon to his neck. The kyuubi jinchuriki spun round, Hao's blade slicing the needles in half. Haku looked on, shocked at Naruto. His whole body shook, as if afraid, or crying, but the thoughts vanished as she looked into his eyes. The iris of his eye slowly faded into a pale white, his pupil elongating and curving, forming a blood red diamond smack in the middle. A black dot formed in the top point of the diamond.

**_"IF YOU WANT A FIGHT, YOU GOT IT!!!!!". _**Shouted Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jutsus**

**Katon:Ryuka no jutsu Fire release: Dragon fire technique**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu Fire release:Grand fireball technique**

**Katon:Honseka no jutsu Fire release: Mystical Phoenix technique.**

**Hein: Asuma uses his chakra to form a blade of chakra mixed with his wind affinity at the end of his trench knives that can be elongated or shortened by him.**

**R&R, ja ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

Naruto's Resolve**

I don't own Naruto.

"Normal speaking"

**"Demon, Inner persona speaking"**

**'****_Demon, inner persona thinking'_**

'Normal thinking'

**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU

* * *

**

A barrage of needles emerged from a mirror behind Naruto, who jumped side ways but a few stray senbon pierced him through his vest and shoulder. A wave of pain washed over him, making him wince. In the corner of his eye, a glint of steel sent him sprawling to the ground, as a double volume of needles flew over head. He couldn't stay to rest, because more rained down on him. He made his favorite hand sign and 12 bunshins appeared, taking the full force of the attack. As they puffed out of existence they made a blanket of smoke, which engulfed the area. This gave Naruto enough time to launch both Kiba and Sasuke out of the ring of ice mirrors (though he got hit by Haku's senbon and screamed out in agony).

Haku looked on with indifferent eyes, as he retrieved three senbon coated in a lethal poison that, if hit in the right pressure point below the collar bone, would kill an opponent within a minute. A punch from the back by a clone disorientated Naruto, but that was all Haku needed to quickly fire all three needles at Naruto. But when Naruto looked up at the whistling sound, made by the senbon, he heard Haku gasp.

Haku saw that Naruto's eyes were blood red with a diamond as his pupil, a dot on the top point of it. The diamond was currently spinning, taking the dot with it, and forming a blood red blur.

All Naruto saw were three grey blurs that tore threw the misty air closing the space between them and him, but abruptly stopped, inches from their designated target. Curious, Naruto lightly pushed the needle that was close to his heart, away. Instead of moving just slightly, the needle rocketed forward. It landed a few feet away from him, creating a small crater in the bridge. His eyes widened and he looked around. He saw Haku half way through one mirror and he noticed that all the battle sounds were non-existent. His eyes widened even more in shock, but narrowed to slits when his head began to throb.

_'Kyuubi, what's happening?'_

**"I don't know"** she lied.

**"By the looks of things, you are channeling a lot of chakra to your eyes. I will try and help you reduce the amount." **Naruto focused his chakra to his sword beside him, which vibrated as it absorbed the chakra. A minute later, the pain in his head started to fade. So Naruto opened his eyes and watched as everything returned to normal. The two suspended senbon whizzed past him, and the previously stopped battles continued.

* * *

Kakashi swept through several hand seals before calling out:

**Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu **(Water release: Great Waterfall)! A large body of water rose, from the left of the bridge, in the form of a large spiraling tornado whose velocity was increased by Asuma performing **Fuuton: Daitoppa **(Wind release: Great Breakthrough).

Zabuza grabbed Kubikiri Houcho and pointed it at the roaring waterfall racing towards him. He gathered a large amount of chakra, and raising the zanbato up, slashed downwards while shouting: **Fuuton: Renkudan **(Wind release: Drilling air bullet) which formed a large compressed orb of air. This shot out, and clashed with the waterfall, hindering its progress and decreasing its power.

When Kakashi and Asuma's jutsu bore down on Zabuza and Weasel, who had made a wall of water, they were only forced to their knees. When the two started to rise, they like everyone else were frozen in place, as a torrent of blood red youki erupted from the dome of mirrors. Shortly after the display of power, a bloodcurdling roar echoed across the bridge, paralyzing everyone; except for Sakura (who had fainted from the sheer output of KI).

* * *

Minutes before using the youki, Naruto continued to fend off needles coming from every direction using Hao. A short duration in the attack allowed Naruto to use the obliterator, but it hardly did any damage. Haku seemed to have turned it up a notch when she used the puddles of water inside the dome to form more needles. Naruto couldn't block these needles.

_'Kyu-chan, I think it's about time I used that technique.'_

**"Okay Naru-kun, but be careful. If performed wrong, you could end up killing yourself."** Naruto nodded his head in agreement and placed his hand into his vest.

Haku tensed and did the same, preparing for an attack. But all Naruto did was take out a pair of maroon colored fingerless gloves with a metal plate, bearing a spiral symbol. Putting them on, Naruto smirked and grabbed Hao. Then he walked to the center of the bridge and crouched, lifted Hao over his head, and started to draw on Kyuubi's chakra.

Haku quickly started forming hand signs, but stopped when she felt Naruto's KI. Haku struggled for air as the malicious KI overwhelmed her, but managed to compose herself in time to focus a large quantity of her chakra on the mirror she was currently occupying.

Naruto slammed Hao into the bridge, pouring chakra on the point of impact and shouting: **ONI OKAESHI (**Demons Revenge). A large spider web of cracks, casting a red hue, spread throughout the bridge. The bridge started to violently shake under the pressure of Naruto's attack, shattering every single mirror into small sparkling specks of ice; surprising the genin of team 10 and 7.

"Well... done... Naruto-kun. Being able to…break my mirrors is no simple... feat." Haku panted out, the mask on her face snapping in half showing her pale yet sweaty face.

"Yeah, well, I am surprising that way" he replied, equally exhausted. Haku opened her mouth to say some thing, but stopped half way, her eyes widened in shock. Naruto frowned at her expression. Hearing the sound of birds chirping, Naruto immediately understood why Haku was frowning.

He had learned that Hatake Kakashi's most famous technique was the **Chidori** (10,000 birds), and he was pretty sure that Haku knew too. Haku formed a one handed sign and using the rest of her reserves, started forming an ice mirror. But Naruto firmly grasped her hand, breaking the jutsu. Her tear stained face turned to Naruto, and he felt slightly guilty.

"Let me go! Zabuza-sama is going to be killed!" she shouted, trying to break out of his grasp. Succeeding, she ran off through the mist, leaving a mentally exhausted Naruto to run after her.

* * *

The jounin level ninjas started to breathe shortly after the output of youki, but while Asuma and Kakashi shot worried glances behind them, Zabuza took the opening given to him and charged Kakashi. He managed to horizontally slash the copy ninja before disappearing into the thick mist.

Kakashi pulled out a scroll, and while nicking his thumb to draw a small amount of blood, made a few hand signs and slammed the scroll into the ground, shouting: **Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (**Ninja Art Summoning: Earth Style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu).

As Zabuza closed in for another attack, the earth beneath him burst and a pack of dogs (one oddly sporting black shades) clamped their jaws onto him; stopping him right in his tracks. He growled in annoyance and tried to shrug them off, but to no avail.

Kakashi sighed and performed another draining technique. A ring of chakra twirled around him as his chakra internally drew on his natural electric pulses, enlarging the amount distributed, and then ejecting it through his tenketsu; causing his hand to be encased by a sharpened lightning. Kakashi channeled chakra into his knee joints, pushing himself forward towards the entombed nin at an alarming pace. Bracing himself, he struck out with his lightning powered palm, intent on piercing Zabuza's heart. But instead, a blur sped in between him and intercepted his attack by diverting the trajectory course of his attack, therefore missing the interceptor's heart by a margin.

Asuma landed beside Kakashi, helping his comrade stand up and stay awake.

"Sorry about that Kakashi, the kid's a slippery eel" Asuma said, watching as Weasel took out the burly hound encasing his master's back, while simultaneously destroying the rest of the dog summons.

All of a sudden Haku burst through the thick blanket of fog and saw Zabuza kneeling; looking drained. She ran to him and activated **Shosen Jutsu** (Mystical Palm Technique), healing his injuries. Haku returned the nod Weasel gave her with a smile.

Naruto soon arrived, wheezing in exhaustion, amusing the current ninja in the area.

"So Zabuza, clearly we are all unable to fight. I really don't feel like eating a soldier pill so how about we call it even, no?" asked a hopeful Kakashi.

Zabuza carefully considered his options. Cheating death a second time didn't have very high odds.

"Very well, we call it even for now Hatake, but don't think you won" he replied gruffly, making Haku and Weasel shake their heads at his petty attempt to act tough.

As Weasel bent down to help is master up, a barely audible whistling sound seared its way past the fog, followed by a thumping sound of something hitting flesh. The sound reached everyone's ears and a few seconds later, Weasel abruptly slumped forward onto the ground. Everyone eyes widened in surprise. Haku ran to him and after checking his pulse she realized he was dead. Naruto saw a glint beside Weasel's neck, and turning the corpse, saw a thin needle half sunk into his jugular vein. A throaty laugh was heard as Gatou, wearing his crisp, walked forward.

"I can't believe that you could lose to a bunch of brats. Zabuza Momochi, pha! I spit on that name." shouted Gatou.

"Oh, I see he did do his work, very impressive" mused Gatou.

"What are you talking about Gatou?" asked Zabuza, his hand inching towards his large cleaver.

"My hired ninja. Good at long range killing, so that when I want any lose ends cut, I've got the best man for the job. Since one is already dead, all that's left to do is kill everyone on the bridge."

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Naruto blurted out.

Gatou chuckled and snapped his fingers. A small army of approximately 30 men emerged from behind him. Each one varying in size and shape, from large and bulky to small and skinny, but their sizes weren't Naruto's concern. They were armed and quite frankly, Naruto felt like shit so if they did attack, well...

Haku performed 2 hand signs and the water particles below Gatou hardened. Looking Gatou in the eye, those which he would never forget were filled with: sorrow at losing someone she had grown close to during their service to Zabuza, regret, and last but not least, anger and rage.

A puddle behind Gatou separated to form several spots, before rising and forming needles out of thin ice. These easily impaled Gatou's body, but what made most of the people pale was when one of the needles shot through the back of his head and ejected through the center of his forehead.

The hired mercenaries cried out in surprise and anger at losing their pay. Kakashi looked at Naruto and asked him if he had enough chakra to make any clones. Naruto muttered something about perverted one eyed slave drivers before 40 clones brandishing kunai, shuriken, and Hao's, appeared. Mad grins were plastered on their face in anticipation of a fight, but were down cast when the thugs retreated in fear. Sighing in relief, Naruto fainted in exhaustion, finally letting his sore body begin to heal it self.

* * *

A week later, Haku and Zabuza uttered their final words to their fallen comrade. The citizens of the Wave had allowed the burial of Weasel to take place in the grave yard Kaiza was buried in, and had offered their condolences to the mourning duo. Zabuza sharply turned and stalked out of the grave yard, heading into the forest. When Naruto made to follow him, Asuma held him back, explaining that this was Zabuza's way of grieving.

Up in a tree, 2 shadows looked onto the funeral impassively. The smaller of the 2 shadows spoke up:

"For your little brother, he didn't seem as strong as he should have". His companion just gave a sharp toothed grin.

"Well, Sastu has always been softhearted. Bet even that Kyuubi-brat could beat him, and easily."

"Kisame, don't be so negative about your little brother" replied the short shadow, who was eating pocky.

The next day, the groups returned to the bridge, and were shocked at how damaged it was. Tazuna pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi and Asuma for destroying his precious bridge. Both jounin reminded him that they fought further up from the general area that was destroyed, and that Naruto was the one fighting there. Naruto place his hands up in defense, saying the only way to break the ice mirrors was using the jutsu he did.

Sasuke demanded that Naruto teach him the jutsu, but Naruto ignored the request; infuriating the Uchiha survivor.

Tazuna reasoned that Naruto's clones would suffice as an apology to him for the damaged bridge. Naruto and company stood before the mass of citizens from the wave, all saying goodbye. Inari detached himself from the group, and walked up to Naruto, his eyes beginning to moist.

"Promise to visit, Naruto-nee san?" Naruto playfully ruffled Inari's hair and replied:

"You bet I will."

Team 7 and 10 turned and walked towards their destination, Konoha.

"Hey dad, what are you going to name the bridge?" Tsunami asked, looking at her father, who had a thinking look on his face before clicking his fingers. A large grin made its way onto his face.

"How about, the Great Naruto Bridge," the bridge builder suggested.

"I think its great Dad."

* * *

Further down the path, Naruto smiled. As they continued on their way, Naruto cast his mind back to his conversation with Zabuza yesterday, before they split up to go their different ways.

_Flashback!_

_"You know, I reckon the Hokage would let you join Konoha" Naruto said, looking at Zabuza and Haku._

_"And how do you know that Gaki?"Asked Zabuza, raising an invisible eyebrow at the now irate Jinchuuriki who decided to let the comment slide... for now._

_"Because the Hokage is kind of like my granddad and I'm sure he would like more ninja joining. Especially ninja of your skill."_

_"Maybe, but what's in it for us?"_

_"You could be free from the hunter-nin' chasing your asses."_

_"Hmm...I'll think about."_

_Flashback end!_

But in the end, Zabuza and Haku decided to wonder around and learn more stuff. That way if they wanted to go to Konoha, they would contribute more to the attack force. Naruto said goodbye to them, and before Haku left, she kissed him on his cheek and ran to catch up to Zabuza, both blushing fiercely.

Sakura snorted at him, and when he questioned her, she replied with a 'hmph' and walked after Sasuke. Ino trailed behind Sasuke and Sakura with her head slightly set down. Naruto turned to ask his sensei a question, but found him self facing thin air.

"Hey, Hurry up slow poke!" shouted Kiba, making Naruto quicken his pace.

* * *

The group arrived early in Konoha so Kakashi and Asuma gave the genin time to do whatever they wanted, they split up. Naruto made his way to Toshiro's. Luckily, he found Tenten exiting her dad's weapon shop.

"Hi Ten-chan." Naruto said, while falling in step with the aspiring weapons Mistress.

"Oh, Hey Naruto-kun, I haven't seen you guys around lately, were you been?" She inquired; tilting her head which Naruto felt looked cute. He explained the mission to her and when he was done, she congratulated him on a mission well done.

Naruto walked her to her team's meeting spot and found that all of them were already there. He recognized the white eyed kid to be a Hyuuga, but the other two were lost to him. When he asked who they were, he was met with the most eccentric introduction ever. It made him shut his eyes in fear. When a sunset appeared both Gai and Lee hugged underneath it while spouting about the power of youth within them. Making up an excuse, Naruto used the **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Body Flicker Technique), escaping the horror that was Maito Gai.

* * *

1 month later, Team 7 met at their training grounds, having received a message from their lazy sensei saying that it was important.

Naruto, for his part, thought that there was no point in him being there; seeing as Kakashi had started to solely focus on Sasuke since he had unlocked his Sharingan during their first A-rank mission. While he had found a tutor for Sakura, to teach her medical Jutsu, because she had sufficient chakra control for it, he had completely forgotten about Naruto; telling him to work on his chakra control.

A column of smoke appeared and then dispersed, revealing Kakashi.

"You're late!!" shouted Sakura, who pointed an accusing finger at her sensei.

"I was lost on the road of life." Kakashi said lamely.

Kakashi noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were present, but couldn't see Naruto. They all waited a few minutes and decided that the blond wasn't going to show up. But then they heard a grunt and the sound of a body dropping. Re-directing there attention to the tree, which was previously accommodated by Naruto, they saw, said ninja groan and rub the back of his head in pain.

"Were have you been, dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"Been asleep in the tree" Naruto replied, as he groggily got up.

"Why would you be asleep at this time, Naruto?" This time, it was Kakashi who asked the question. His visible eye narrowing slightly, the action wasn't missed by Naruto.

"Since you can't be bothered taking the time to teach me, I found another teacher for the time being" Naruto replied bluntly. Kakashi opened his mouth to protest but Naruto interrupted him.

"Cut the crap Kakashi and get on with what you were going to say."

Kakashi, not wanting to make the situation any more troublesome, complied, took out three slips of paper, and explained the chunin exams to his students. Naruto took his and exited the training ground, not bothering to bid his teammates fare well. Sasuke walked beside Naruto, Sakura in tow, both wondering why their teammate snapped at their sensei. Sakura, being bold, asked the question.

"Naruto, why did you say that stuff to Kakashi sensei?" Naruto wasn't in the mood so told her to stop digging her nose into other peoples business and go back to stalking Sasuke; and then he walked off.

**"YOU KNOW THERE WAS NO NEED TO SAY THAT TO HER NARUTO-KUN" Kyuubi **said, as Naruto sighed.

"I know. It's just that **Kitsune-bi** (Fox fire) is really hard to perform and I want to be able to by the time the Chunin exams start."

**"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, you're only Human."** She received no reply, as Naruto lifted the flap over his head and entered Ichiraku.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the late upddate. I have been really busy with... some... stuff. I'd like to thank my beta(Katana User)for making it less suckish.Hope you like this chap.

* * *

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

******

Naruto's Resolve

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Konohamaru screamed as he ran around the nearest corner and then bumped into something soft yet firm. Fingers curled around his neck in a strong grip, bringing him up to meet a piercing gaze. Konohamaru whimpered as the kid, wearing a black jumpsuit and purple make up, increased the pressure around his throat.

"What do you think you're doing bumping into me kid?" He asked.

Konohamaru tried to reply but the grip was so strong he was struggling for air. Due the absence of an answer, the older male grew more impatient and assumed that the boy was ignoring him. He cocked his fist back, ready to punch him in the face.

"Give it a rest Kankuro, there's no point" said the girl behind him, her green eyes warning him.

"No way, this little punk just hit me and isn't answering my question." Both glared at each other, but their attention was diverted by the arrival of Sakura and the rest of the Konohamaru corps.

"Leave him alone!" shrieked Moegi. Udon nodded in agreement.

Sakura found herself envious as she looked at the other female present and realized that the blonde girl looked more like a kunoichi than herself. The turquoise eyed girl, behind the guy in the cat jumpsuit, wore a lilac dress reaching up to her knees, accompanied with a fishnet material covering her shins, hips, and shoulders. To finish the look, the kunoichi wore her long blond hair divided into four pigtails, with a large grey battle fan on her back.

A rock flew from the tree to Kankuro's left, hitting him on his head, causing him to turn his head to where it came from. There Kankuro saw Sasuke, smirking while throwing and catching a pebble in his hand.

'Sasuke-kun is so cool.'

'He's cute.'

'Asshole.'

'Can't fucking breathe!' were four different thoughts.

"The kid's right let him go." He said, hopping onto the yellow wooden fence that stretched down the street and connected into the main, boisterous road.

"And if I don't, what you gonna do about it?" Kankuro replied, using his left hand to reach for the wrapped thing on his back, but found himself grabbing thin air.

'What the hell...'

"What the gay prick said." said Naruto, twirling the item in his hand; everyone just gaped at him.

For the Konohamaru corps, he was awesome. For Sakura, he had the audacity to call "Her Sasuke-kun" a gay prick. Sasuke was surprised He hadn't heard the blonde's arrival. Temari was gaping at how handsome and cool he looked when a gentle breezed past by, caressing his neon blond hair and stirring a few leaves that danced in the air. Kankuro broke out of his daze and directed his hate filled glare at Naruto, who looked at him impassively.

"Gimme back my puppet!" Kankuro demanded, shifting Konohamaru to his other arm.

"You want it back, let go of Konohamaru" Replied Naruto. Kankuro ground his teeth in frustration and unintentionally increased the strength of his hold on Konohamaru's throat. Instead of choking he burst into a cloud of smoke, shocking the present genin. Naruto appeared beside Moegi and laid the blue faced, bug eyed, gasping, Academy student down.

Naruto's hand then spontaneously combusted into blue flames that began to dance along the now charring wrappings, but as his chakra began to build up, Kankuro's chakra began to rise as well.

Before Kankuro reached into his jumpsuit and grab a scroll, grains of sand twirled in between the battle ready shinobi, revealing a red head with a gourd on his back staring at Kankuro who started to shiver at his younger sibling's steel gaze. A raspy voice echoed into the empty street and it took Sakura and Naruto some time to realize it was Garra's.

"I apologize for my brother actions."

"No problem, just make sure he doesn't do it again" said Naruto, throwing the puppet at Kankuro. He caught it in his right hand, not looking up to meet his brother's eyes but internally was livid.

'The only reason you have power over me is because of Shukaku.' He thought bitterly, sparing a hate filled glance at the Kazekage's 3rd born.

Garra turned and faced Naruto and Co. Blue meeting Teal and a flash of understanding flickered into both their eyes, Garra's black ringed eyes widening in shock but He shook it off.

"What are your Names?" He asked.

Sasuke immediately assumed Garra was asking about him so he answered.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He received no response, save a nod, making him huff in anger.

"Uzumaki...Naruto." As he said that, a wave of bloodlust and KI washed over him. By the shaking of the kids, and Sakura's joints, he had a feeling they felt the KI too. Sasuke felt his breath coming in short pants, the KI reminded him of Zabuza and the wave mission.

Garra began to lose himself in the blood lust being produced by Shukaku. He felt his control slipping by the second. It wasn't until he saw a sharp, glinting end of a black blade, inches away from his chest (that was covered with layers of red and brown clothes, held intact by a tan colored slash, which also held his gourd) that the KI started to reseed.

"I hope we shall meet in the chunin exams" said Garra, turning and walking away, as his siblings trailed behind him obediently.

XXXXXX

Further down the road, Kankuro strapped his puppet back in its original place and looked at his hand. When he caught the wrapped item, his hand had vibrated from the force behind the throw, and he was sure that the blond kid had just flicked the thing at him.

XXXXXX

"You ok Konohamaru?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'll be ok, but that was so COOL!!" he replied, jumping to his feet. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess."

"You have to train us!!"

"Sorry but I have to go talk to Jiji about something; maybe another time?"

"Sure but you have to make sure you teach us awesome jutsu!"

"I'll try. See ya later." He said, walk away from the group and turning into another empty street, slumped against the wooden fence.

Naruto took off his glove and looked at the partly melted skin on his hand.

**"****I told you not to try and manipulate that type of fire Naruto**" said Kyuubi. Naruto noticed she hadn't used her nick-name for him, telling him that she was serious. But his persistent side won over his rational side, naturally, and he decided to argue back.

'Yeah, but I was su-'

**"****NO BUTS NARUTO! Do you know what would have happened if the fire you conjured got out of control? No you don't. If that fire had gotten out of control, it would have continued to spread, not able to be doused out. Although it's similar to Amaterasu **(Shining Heaven), **instead of remaining for seven days and nights, it will continue to live and grow stronger. That's why our kind spent over hundreds of years perfecting it, so that they couldn't wipe out their own civilization."**

Naruto stayed silent and watched the skin heal, letting out a low hiss as he skin re-grew, but noticed that once it was completely healed, a long, thin scar appeared. He traced the scar, trailing from the bottom of his pinkie to the base of his thumb, with his other hand.

'Why have I got a scar Kyuu-chan?'

**"Because I transferred a bit of my youki into the scar, making your fire manipulating easier with that hand, and so that you can always remember your moments of stupidity."** Naruto sighed in agreement, and used a quick **Shunshin **(Body flicker) to disappear from his position in a torrent of wildly spinning blades of wind.

XXXXXXX

Sasuke gripped the branch he was holding tightly, the green bark snapping under the force applied. He had seen the blonde's wound heal and had guessed that what he did previously had done whatever it did to his hand, but that wasn't what made him angry. No, it was because he hadn't recognized the technique his teammate had used; his lack of knowledge making him furious.

'Well I intend to find out' he thought, a fierce gust of wind sweeping the entire area and causing the whole tree to shake violently.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino walked aimlessly around Konoha, her thoughts on her first A- rank mission, or more importantly, Haku kissing Naruto on the cheek. She clenched her fists in anger.

'How dare that bitch try and steal Naruto-kun from me!'

**'****So he's your Naruto-kun now?'**

"Of course he is my Naru...WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?!" shouted Ino, her head turning left to right. As she saw the looks aimed at her, a fine color of red traveled across her nose, and she gave a squeak before running away.

XXXXXXX

"Who, or what, are you?" said Ino.

**'You know you don't have to talk out loud. Just think whatever you want to say.'**

'Ok, I'll ask again. WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU!?'

**'Ara... no need to shout, it's rude ya know.'** This comment made Ino sweat drop.

'I am being berated by an unknown thing that talks to me. Yep, you're losing it Ino.'

**'I AM NOT A THING, MIND YOU. I am actually your Omoi Hogosha'** it replied cheerily.

'My Omo what?' Ino heard a short giggle and felt her self getting more and more irritated.

**'Sorry, it's just that you said Omo. If you add an 'H', you get homo.'** At that moment, she began to have thoughts of bashing her head into the tree behind her, or hitting herself with a mallet.

'Okay' the voice inside her head said, after its giggle fit.

**'****As I said before, I am your Omoi Hogosha, or your Mind Guardian. Before you ask what I am specifically, why not meet me?'** Ino's nose scrunched up in confusion.

'And how am I supposed to do that?'

**'You really don't know that much about your clan, do you? I guess it can't be helped. To enter your mind, just meditate.****'** Ino complied, and sitting cross-legged, intertwined her fingers and closed her eyes, her tense muscles relaxing.

* * *

Naruto arrived on the balcony connected to the Hokage's room, but as he was about to enter he heard two voices talking, the Hokage's old voice seemingly rising in volume. He pressed his ear next to the window.

"So, why are you here? Last time, I remember you saying you wouldn't step foot in Konoha."

"Yeah, well I have some business here, and beside I was still grieving."

"What exactly is your business here... Jiraiya?"

"The Yondaime's legacy".

XXX

Naruto heard the third Hokage lightly gasp, sparking a flare of interest in Naruto's brain as to what the Yondaime's legacy was, or why it was _that_ important for a Sannin (who hadn't appeared in Konoha for over 10 years) to come personally for it. Naruto moved left across the balcony, seeing the wizened Hokage retrieve a dark brown pipe and use a weak katon jutsu to light it up.

XXX

The professor inserted it in his mouth, drawing a great big breath and exhaling misty smoke that wafted into the gently humming vents, stationed in every corner of the wood based room. The only furniture being the two maroon colored chairs that stood at attention before the desk, littered with numerous scrolls and files.

"Why would you be interested in the Yondaime's legacy? Better yet, why now of all times, when you had all his childhood, if you call it that, to show an interest in him, Jiraiya?"

Neither Jiraiya, nor Naruto, missed the narrowing of his eyes, and to say the least, his coal black eyes made their hackles rise.

"I'll admit that I abandoned him knowing full well the consequences of my student's actions, but I didn't want to see the cause of Minato's death."

"Jiraiya, you not being there for your godson has nothing to do with Minato. If anything, you should have jumped at the chance of raising your pupil's child, raising him to be a legend in his own right. Plus, when you accepted the title of being his Godfather, you had obligation of being there if his parents weren't."

Jiraiya looked down in sadness and disappointment, for not following through with his commitment. Seeing his former bright, energetic student like that nearly made Sarutobi regret his prior speech, but both knew it was long over-due.

"Jiraiya" said Sarutobi, gaining the Gama Sannin's attention.

"We both know you didn't come here to get a tongue lashing but you had it coming. Anyway ", Sarutobi leaned back into his leather chair, inhaling more tobacco and letting it out in a low hiss,"You're here now so why not make amends by being there for him now."

Jiraiya finally looked up to his sensei and said:

"You're right Oji-san. I will try and make things better", his voice thick with emotion.

"Though I can't help feel guilty, because I was just like the villagers, pinning the blame, partly, on him."

XXX

Through out the conversation Naruto's mind had been working in overdrive to figure out what they were talking about. When Jiraiya mentioned the villagers pinning the blame on someone, the pieces of the puzzle began to solve themselves, but the final piece came when Jiraiya uttered the next sentence.

"So, how is...Naruto?"

Naruto felt his eyes start too moist. Naruto didn't notice it, but he had clenched his hand too hard, drawing blood that dripped onto the metallic floor of the balcony; alerting the two occupants of the room to the fading image of a sobbing Jinchuuriki.

* * *

The first thing Ino noticed, after the blinding flash of light, was a vast grassy plain; divided by a stream of azure water running through the middle of it. She turned around and was met with a cream white wall ascending to meet a grey slated roof. Surrounding the house were several beds of roses and daffodils.

Ino hesitantly walked towards them and laid her hand on the nearest rose's petal, marveling at its fine texture. One of her fingers accidentally passed a thorn, which pricked it. Ino yelped in surprise at the sudden stab of pain in her hand and brought her finger to her lips, sucking on the bleeding digit.

A sudden series of giggles snapped her out of her stupor and brought her attention to the porch, where a girl about her age wearing a purple kimono designed with red rose petals and wearing a white sash around her waist, sat. A long silence passed between them, making the girl sitting on the porch squirm. Having taken enough of the silence, she tried to make conversation.

**"****So, like it here?"**

Ino nodded, but kept on staring.

**"****WHAT?"** Finally snapped the girl.

"You... look exactly like me" said Ino.

**"****Well, I did say that I was you mind guardian after all."**

"What is that anyway?"

**"****Why don't you sit down? I'll go get something for us to drink, and when I'm back I'll explain."** Ino sat down on the platform as her exact copy went inside and came back out, a tray with cups and a pot of tea on it. Both got settled down and Ino looked at her newly dubbed 'Ino 2' expectantly.

**"****Right. The Yamanaka clan is known for using chakra to mind-walk any persons mind. Sometimes, when they see something inside the victim's mind that traumatizes them or if they are under immense stress, they begin to manifest their Mind guardians.**

**A mind guardian is a mind defense mechanism, so to speak. When a memory the mind can't handle, enters, we either destroy it or, if it's to powerful, we store it at the very back of your mind"** said Ino 2, wondering if Ino had understood her explanation. The refocusing of Ino's eyes gave her the signal to continue.

**"****As I've said, you have to be really stressed or have had a bad memory for me to appear. You must really be stressed since I don't recall you having any bad memories. Now for the reason I brought you in here, Naruto."**

The hot tea inside Ino's mouth spurted onto the silver trey and Ino's widened eyes were evidence of her surprise at her counterpart's question. But by anything, Ino 2's smirk, at Ino's reaction, only increased the amount of embarrassment the blond felt.

After wiping the green tea from her mouth and cream colored shirt, Ino finally shook off the uneasiness that had entered the conversation.

"What about... Naruto-kun?" stuttered Ino, unknowingly confirming Ino 2's suspicions.

**"****Remember when you said that he was your Naruto-kun?"** Ino said nothing but continued to look at the green tea swishing left to right. Ino 2 sighed, realizing that she had a lot of work to do, but this was as good a' start as any.

**"Tell me Ino, why exactly, did you claim Naruto as your own?**" asked Ino 2, sipping the lukewarm tea.

"What's not to like. He's cute, brave, funny, and sweet." Ino replied instantly, not catching the flash of disappointment in Ino 2's pale blue eyes.

**"****So in other words, you just like him for who he is on the outside."** Ino opened her mouth to deny but stopped when the blond in front of her interrupted.

**"****Just like Sasuke."** The temperature between the two suddenly dropped, the joyful song of the midnight birds perched on a weeping willow falling out of place with the awkward atmosphere.

"It's different" Ino said defiantly.

**"****No it isn't. You liked Sasuke because he was the last Uchiha, because he was good looking and had that bad boy image. It's the same thing with Naruto. You like him because during the wave mission, he took out a chuunin . You only like him for his outer image"** Ino 2 persistently said.

**"****Tell me Ino Yamanaka, do you really know the meaning of the word ****AIKOU?"

* * *

******

Naruto deftly leaped over the chain fence, ignoring the sign that warned anyone not to enter Training area 44. Naruto was too furious to pay attention to it. He unsheathed HAO, pouring large amounts of wind based chakra into it. He used its extra range, cleaved any tree or animal he came by, as he made his way into the heart of The Forest of Death. He was so extremely pissed off that he failed to sense the roaring ball of flames closing in on him.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter and while I wrote it, i wanted to potery some of the characters emotions, etc. So tell me if i did any good.

Ja ne

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: sorry people but this isn't a chapter. Naruto's resolve will be on hiatus for a few months.

Right now, I have a completely original plot for Silverblood and I have 3 chapters of that plot ready so all we have to do is finish the tsunade arc and i think that will take about 4-6 or more chaps so i'll be focusing on that then.

Ps: I am thinking making Naruto's resolve: redux. Do you think I should?


End file.
